deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Killermoves/Superhero Space War! Green Lantern vs X-O Manowar
Space... The Last Frontier. It is a place that is almost mythological in today's popular culture. It is in space where a lot of our favorite science-fiction heroes lived and died, where aliens visited or invaded, and whole empires and galaxies rose and fell. And in the vast and open galaxies in the universe, one science-fiction hero stood amongst the rest: The Space Adventurer! The brave warriors who survived living amongst the stars, and given powerful cosmic weapons they used to defend their planet. But what happens when two of the most famous space adventurer in comics go head-to-head? Green Lantern'''! '''Iconic space cop and poozer in green from DC Comics vs X-O Manowar'''! '''Savage barbarian abducted by aliens and escaped using a powerful armor in Valiant Comics Both of these normal humans were entrusted with powerful weapons in a form of a ring, both are dressed in bright uniforms and uber-tough armor, and both have used their space weapons to help mankind. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Green Lantern Hal Jordan was born in Coast City, California as the second son to Martin and Jessica Jordan. When Jordan was a young boy, his father Martin died in a plane crash at Ferris Air Field while testing a plane. Hal eventually joined the United States Air Force when he was eligible, despite his family's wishes and became a pilot. Years later, after he was discharged from the Air Force and was working as a test pilot, Hal came across a dying alien named Abin Sur, Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Hal had been chosen to represent Sector 2814 and become the Green Lantern of Earth. Eventually, other Lanterns from Earth were chosen as backups. they are John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, and Guy Gardner. Hal was also a founding member of the Justice League, along with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, and the Martian Manhunter. With his ring, Hal Jordan can create virtually anything he can think of, as long as his will remains strong. Some of his more notable enemies include Sinestro of the Sinestro Corps, Carol Ferris of the Star Sapphires, and Atrocitus of the Red Lanterns. Weapon= The source of Hal's power is the Green Lantern Ring, one of the most powerful objects in the universe. The Green Ring is one of many rings of different colors of the spectrum representing a sort of metaphysical or emotional quality. In case of the Green Ring, it embodies "willpower", and is basically fueled by how strong a person's will is when faced with any odds. Since the ring draws power from willpower, it needs a person such as Hal Jordan who has a strong willpower to work. All constructs, shields and energy blasts it create are colored green. |-|Offensive Powers= * Energy Blast: The first main form of attack that the user can unleash from the ring. It is done by aiming the ring directly at a target and unleashing a stream of green energy at it. It is the simplest and the quickest attack, and Hal Jordan has used it during his iconic battle with Starro with the Justice League. He once even destroyed a planet and a moon at the same time with it. * Energy Construction: The second main form of attack the ring can do is creating constructs of any size or mass and use them as weapons. The constructs are based on the user's creativity, and can take form virtually any kind of weapon they want to use, only limited by their imagination. Hal Jordan has been able to use the ring to: ** Create a giant fist to punch an enemy away. ** Create weapons like swords, hammers and maces as weapons. ** Created hundreds of illusions of himself to confuse an inter-dimensional guardian. ** Once made fun of (or "tortured") a guy by creating a giant fan to blow him up, trapped him inside a giant top and spun him around, before finally putting him inside a cage. The guy obviously did not feel too good. ** He can also create giant building sized monsters, such as the time he purposefully created one that he can fight so he can impress his girlfriend Carol Ferris (the monster was in the shape of a large monkey). ** Created energy bombs to try and blast Superman (but to no avail). ** Just some non-combat stuffs, but Hal Jordan once created a tunnel that can redirect an meteor shower which was going to crash unto the Earth, as well as creating clouds to capture debris from a destroyed moon. * Telekinesis: Hal Jordan can basically lift objects by forming a bubble around them or create a giant hand to pick them up. Hal once caught a ballistics missile using this attack. |-|Defensive Powers= * Shield Creation: Hal Jordan can also use his ring to create barriers of protection around him or his allies. Limited only by his imagination, he can create different protections for different situations, such as: ** The time he created a giant mattress to block machine gun fire from a jet plane. ** Created a giant shield to protect him, Batman and the Flash from a supernova. ** The ring's protective aura protected Hal when he was shot with a space weapon that can destroy a moon. * Healing Capabilities: Hal can quickly heals himself from any wound using the ring. However, this is not passive skill, and Hal must manually use the ring unto himself in order to be healed. |-|Miscellaneous= * Telepathy: Hal Jordan can use his ring to basically read a person's mind. He once manage to get inside the mind and access the memory of fellow Green Lanter Davo Yull's wife. However, he's only done this on compliant people. He can also talk to someone telepathically. * Matter Manipulation: He once turned himself and other people into radiant energy to quickly travel from one galaxy to another. He can even create a kryptonite construct that actually emitted real kryptonite radiation that temporarily weakened Superman. * Flight: The Green Ring also offers Hal the ability to fly. In flight, Hal Jordan has been fast enough to fly at the speed of hyperspace. |-|Weaknesses= * The Ring had two classic weaknesses, one is that it has little effect on objects or enemies that are yellow in color, and second is its limited battery supply. ** Normally energy constructs or attacks don't affect yellow objects, nor can the Ring's defenses defend against hits that are yellow in color. However, this is NOT the case with Hal Jordan entirely. He was the first Green Lantern in ages who has shown enough willpower to actually bypass this weakness to yellow. He once managed to destroy a yellow coated alien vehicle belonging to the Five Inversions, and survived a wave of "yellow energy" from a supernova. However, Hal needs to exert large amounts of concentration and power to do these. ** There is also the Ring's infamous weakness of it running out of juice in battle. There is no exact time limit that tells when the Ring's battery will run out in early GL stories, and its battery life seems to vary from writer to writer. However, it can be assumed that the Ring can function for more than a day without charging, but its battery really do deplete when faced with very tough enemies or situations. While Hal can recharge it with the use of the green lantern that he can call upon, it takes time to put his ring in the lantern and say his iconic catchphrase. Gl5.png|Green Lantern using his energy blast in his iconic JL appearance. Gl7.jpg|Green Lantern "punching" his archnemesis Sinestro. gl3.png|Green Lantern creating illusions of himself. gl6.png|Protecting himself in a bubble from a supernova. gl.png|Green Lantern imprisoning someone in a cage. supermanvsGL.png|Green Lantern facing off Superman. X-O Manowar Aric of Dacia was a Visigoth warrior who fought the Romans in the 5th century and was abducted by a race of ruthless supremacist aliens called the Spider Aliens. The Spiders had a custom where they would visit primitive planets and capture natives who they can turn into slaves, and they captured Aric and other humans to work on their ships. After living for several years as a slave, Aric have had enough and staged a revolt together with the other captives. During his rebellion, Aric managed to reach a secret area which contained a holy and powerful suit of armor. He stole the powerful armor called the Shanhara and used it to take down the aliens and finally return home. Unfortunately for Aric, almost 2 millenia have passed since his abduction and the old world he once knew was gone. Forced to live in the modern world together with his frenemy Ken Clarkson, Aric has to adapt to its new customs and traditions. Now dubbing himself as X-O Manowar, he vowed to protect his new home from the return of the Spider Aliens as well as other supervillains in the Valiant Universe. Weapon= Aric's armor (known as Shanhara by the Spiders, Good Skin by Aric, and X-O by Ken Clarkson) is a suit that is basically the love child between Iron Man's armor and Venom's symbiote. It is a super tough armor that covers his whole body from head to toe. It can fly, create weapons out of its mass, and is nearly indestructible. But what makes it special is that it is also alive. The X-O has a mind of its own that also actively helps Aric. After Shanhara was destroyed, Aric got a new skin named Pol-Bekhara which functions similarly to the old armor. When not in use, the armor is kept inside a metal sphere and Aric can call upon it with the use of a special ring. |-|Offensive Powers= * Weapons Creation: The whole armor consist of a malleable form of space steel and organic fibers that can shapeshift or create its own weapons for Aric to use. It can make weapons that are based on the user's personality and fighting style, or adapt and design weapons to combat any specific enemy or situation. For example: ** In order to puncture super tough alien armor, cybernetic T-rexes, or large space warships, shanhara created twin ion hand canons that can basically penetrate and vaporize just about anything. ** When alien assassins with handheld energy weapons attacked Aric, the armor created a special blade that not only sliced through the aliens, but can also block and redirect the energy attacks back at them. The blade can also be conveniently thrown. ** When the armor is either being grappled by multiple enemies, or being hacked by technomancers, it can create a forcefield that can blast them all away. ** It also has a tractor beam that Aric used to immobolize and lift objects and enemies. Aric used it to great effect against an enemy called the Armorine. ** It can also do miscellaneous things, such as the time it created wires and tentacles to hack unto technology, creating spotlights to help Aric fight in the dark, and the time when the barbarian got stuck in an unknown sewer and the armor mapped the whole place up for him to navigate it. * Enhanced Physicality: The armor also boosted Aric's strength into superhuman levels. He can easily punch through a large ship, rip aliens apart, and even carried a large glacier off of him when he got buried under it. * Destructive Capabilities: Whatever weapons Shanhara can come up with have the potential to be superpowerful in battle. In probably his greatest feat in the comic, X-O Manowar once used his ionic canons to damage, hurt and knock down Dr. Solar; a godlike being who can absorb energy outputs that can destroy the whole world. |-|Defensive Powers= * Defensive Properties: It is an armor after all, and like any other armor it protects Aric from all sorts of attacks. During their earlier adventure the armor can only take as much punishment, but in later years it has become one hell of a tank. Not only is the material that composed the armor super strong, but it can also create forcefields. It can survive shots from energy weapons, projectile weapons like arrows and bullets, and space ship weapons. It can also survive being buried under a large glacier, an attack powerful enough to blow up a hill, and survive attacks from Dr. Solar who can casually destroy planets. It even protects Aric while he sleeps. * Healing Factor: The shanhara can also be used to heal Aric in a very quick notice. It has healed Aric when he was bit in two by a t-rex, when his arm was ripped apart, the time when he was poisoned, and the time he was shot by powerful energy weapons. It can even help Aric become sober when he's drunk. * Sensory and Analytics: The armor is basically one giant sentient AI. It has powerful senses that can detect enemies and ambushes in the area (like a Spider-Sense), learn if someone is lying, use infra-red vision, can analyze an objects weight and height, or find out enemy weaknesses or weak spots. ** It also has an automatic targetting system that makes sure that every shot always hits its target. ** The armor also created a small drone called the "Eye" that Aric can use to spy on someone or monitor an area. ** As a sentient being, it gives him advice and tactics in battle. |-|Miscellaneous= * Enemy Control: Although not a psychic, Aric can use Shanhara to basically take control of someone. He does this by taking a small part of the armor's mass and then making it attach to its target. In one example. Aric managed to attach a yellow prosthetic arm made from shanhara forcibly unto Ken Clarkson's limb. Doing this allowed Aric to basically monitor what Ken's is saying or thinking, and also take control of his body and action through that hand. * Flight: X-O Manowar is capable of flight, both on Earth and in space. It is faster than lightspeed in nature since it can constantly dodge laser attacks. |-|Weaknesses= * Although strong and almost indestructible, the armor is still a living and breathing organism, which meant that it can still feel pain when attacked. Continuous or repeated powerful attacks can stun or possibly cripple the X-O armor. * Again, like any other organisms, the armor can also be poisoned as well. The Spiders once manage to destroy the Shanhara once by injecting it with a form of a silicon virus that poisoned it. XO1.png|X-O Manowar battling cyborg T-rexes. XO2.jpg|Aric Of Dacia using his twin ion canons. XO3.png|H2H combat with the Eternal Warrior. xo5.png|Aric using his blade To decapitate a Spider Alien. XO6.png|X-O Manowar vs Solar: Man of Atom. XO7.png|Aric casually ripping open an attack helicopter. X-Factors Training= Hal Jordan has the advantage since he is military-trained by the US Air Force and the Green Lanter Corps. Aric's only training came from his time as a Visigoth Warrior, but all-throughout his space adventure he's basically self-trained. |-|Intelligence= Both have shown impressive feats of intellect. Hal Jordan had used his ring in ingenious ways to battle celestial foes and planet-destroying cataclysms, while Aric had used his lifetime of warfare to create strategies and tactics to defeat enemies even in odds that are against him. The only problem with Hal is that he's been known (mostly by the comic community) for lacking creativity when compared to other GLs. He's even had difficulties with foes who are supposed to be weaker than him (like his battle with Sonar and the Rainbow Raider). Aric on the other hand, is not infalliable as well. His brutish barbarian nature tends to show itself from time to time when Aric goes berserk or use brute force when fighting (like his fight with Krollos). |-|Physicality= Its kinda obvious. Green Lantern is a super strong dude with his ring but he never really showed much feats in actual muscle strength. Without the ring he's just barely peak-physical Hal Jordan. Aric on the other hand has enhanced strength and durability that gives him abilities to lift almost everything and punch almost everything as well. He once fought Ax, an enemy in a power armor, even without using an armor of his own. Hell, this was also the same guy who, even though naked and didn't had the armor on, survived being bitten in two by a T-rex (and was only saved when he quickly called upon the X-O to heal him in just the nick of time). |-|Experience= Hard to decide on this one. Green Lantern has fought his fair share of enemies from galatic threats, space cataclysms to street-level buffoons. He's even fought as a member of the first incarnation of the Justice League. His greatest feats were probably when he fought Superman and Mongul (though he still lost, even if he had kryptonite). X-O Manowar has also fought his fair share of aliens, godlike reality warpers and urban supervillains. He's also fought in the early form of Unity, which was basically the Justice League/Avengers of Valiant Comics. His greatest feat was when he kicked the ass of Dr. Solar, a godlike being of universal power. Read First! * Battle takes place initially in a neutral city, but would later include space itself. The only way for this battle to end is to the death. * If its not obvious enough, I am using both character's classic appearances in their first volumes. THIS is not nerfing, I just decided to use their original incarnations for personal preference, and such the only feats that I am using are during these first volumes (so yes, Green Lantern creating a city or X-O Manowar creating swords out of fire is not included). ** This will be classic Hal Jordan in Green Lantern Vol. 1 (1960), which means that he will have weaknesses when it comes to yellow. I never really liked Hal Jordan in vol 2 since this was the time he became "edgy" for my taste (which also hilariously led to him becoming an insane supervillain named Parallax). ** This will be X-O Manowar in X-O Manowar Vol. 1 (1992). I like modern day Aric of Dacia but he kind of lack good feats and I like the classic better. Battle In the far reaches of space, thousands of light years away from Earth, Hal Jordan was on his way to Oa. He had a confident streak and a smile on his face, for he and his fellow Justice League buddies has just recently saved the world again from a galactic monster from Apokolips. He landed on Oa and was greeted by his felow Lanterns in a large triumphus for his adventures. Hal loved being a Green Lantern, and not just ebcause of the praise that he received. He can be a smug at times, but what really made him happy was the adventure, the thrill, and most importantly the noble profession of risking your life to save and protect the innocents. But his temporary comfort and bask of glory when he arrived was soon ended. "Hal! HAAAAAL!!!" a fellow Green Lantern, the squirrel Ch'p yelled. "What is it, pal?" Green Lantern said as he tried to calm the little critter down. "What took ya so long Hal!? The Guardians are waiting, and they can't wait anymore for ya. They say it is very uuuuurgent..." And with that, Hal flew straight to meet the Guardians. He stood before them as they towered in their pillar seats. Hal can sense in the tone of their voice as they argued with each other, that there was something wrong that was happening. Something that was dangerously serious. "Hal Jordan. Green Lantern of Sector 2814," one of the Guardians in a deep and ancient voice said. "Your galaxy is under a great threat..." "Tell me what it is," Hal said. "And I'll take care of it before dinner." "You do not understand Mr. Jordan. A cosmic weapon from an unknown galaxy disappeared from our sight many years ago. But just recently, we have finally tracked down this weapon, and we saw that an Earthling has currently possessed it. This is a dangerous weapon Jordan, one that can mean the doom of your planet if we don't secure it soon." "I've faced every dangerous weapon and all-powerful foe you have thrown at me," Hal said with confidence. "This shouldn't be a problem." Without another single word, Hal Jordan flew in tremendous speed towards Earth. While he did proclaim that this mission won't be a problem, almost sounding like a complete jerk in the process, Hal knew that based on the Guardian's tone alone, that this won't be an easy task. This is mission that might be his most dangerous yet. --- Back on Earth, specifically in the city of New York, a large blonde man sat on the balcony of a large expensive hotel overlooking the bay. He stared at the horizon, looking at the beautiful night sky, and being at peace with himself. It was Aric of Dacia, the famed Visgoth turned armored superhero. As he sat there enjoying the peace and the fact that no one was currently trying to kill him, he couldn't help but feel a slight boredom. "Aric?" his assistant Ken Clarkson said. "Orb's gonna celebrate its 95th anniversary next week so can we please talk about the venue now?!" "Go away Ken, I am busy," Aric said trying to shoo Ken away. But the businessman wasn't going to be dissuaded that easily. "Aric come on! You're not even doing anything! You are the CEO of this company and you need to help me out on this." Hearing Ken talk and talk of these uninteresting stuffs made Aric close his eyes and meditate. For Aric, modern people can be irritating sometimes. He maybe holding the largest company in the world, and yes he is currently one of the richest slobs out there, but Aric has always been a warrior than a tycoon. He deserved to be in the battlefield, with weapons in hand; not here rotting and getting fat inside some office like these sissy modern folks. He may be rich, but it was in battle where he was truly happy with. As Ken continued to nag and shout at him to focus, Aric decided to talk to his armor. He hopes that the X-O Manowar can scan the planet for anything better to do. And fortunately for him the armor detected a powerful presence coming from the sky and heading towards Earth. Could it be the Spider Aliens coming back to resume their invasion? Or maybe a large meteor? Or Hell maybe it was just his friends like Solar and Livewire just flying around. But his armor spoke to him, clearly and nervously, that this was not like anything it and Aric has come across. Knowing that this was one powerful entity and they do not know if it was good or bad, Aric puts on his ring and finally donned the armor. Ken Clarkson tried and begged for him to stay but Aric quickly flew towards space, ready to meet this being. ---- Hal Jordan finally arrived on Earth, but there was something peculiar about it. The place he was at was New York, but it felt... different, like a mirror version of his own. It was filled with produce, places and famous people that he had never heard of. Off course, throw in the fact that there was no mention in the papers or the news down below of the recent adventures of Green Lantern and his super friends, and the humorously proud Hal Jordan knew that this was a parallel Earth. "But if this is not my Earth, since I know my Earth would've gone gaga over me the moment they even see me flying in the sky..." Hal said and bragged to himself. "Why did the guardians sent me here? What's so special about his place?" "You there! Stanger!" a flying man shouted out of nowhere, spooking Hal. "Who are you? And tell me why are you here? Are you a friend or a foe?!" Upon sensing Aric, the power ring signaled to Hal that this was the weapon that he was looking for. Hal gave the armored guy another look, and thinks to himself how he can get that armor with both of them still having their limbs intact. Should he just go blasting at the guy until he gives it to him? Could be but if the guardians are correct, he might get licked if he tries to fight without a proper plan. He could ask nicely and hope that the guy would give it to him? But really? The guy don't look like no girl scout that he can bargain with. Hal pondered more and more, thinking how he can get the armor the best way possible and finally be done with it. And then an idea finally came to him. He had a genius plan, one of which wouldn't even need violence or fighting. Hal was actually pretty proud himself for thinking of it. The plan was... But then, Aric suddenly punched Hal in the jaw. "Your ruminating has eaten all my patience green man! I know why you have come here! The armor told me so! Now are we just going to float here or fight?!" Hal was sent a great distance with that punch but he easily regained his balance. Touching his sore jaw and with his ring bright and ready to fight. Fuck plans and strategy, now it was personal for Hal. Nobody treats him like trash. Hal yelled, "You are CRAZY! If I'm going to rip that armor off of you, I woulda... Mr..." "My name is Aric of Dacia. But call me by my title! X-O Manowar!" "Whatever!" And then the fighting finally commenced. Green Lantern opened up with a large strike from a giant fist he constructed from the ring's energy, with the intent of getting back at X-O Manowar for that punch in the jaw. X-O Manowar braced the punch, and the fist shattered into a million pieces as it made contact with the armor. Green Lantern wasn't finished though as he blasted Aric with a concentrated beam of energy. But Aric was not impressed by this emerald-colored joke. "It's that all you can do! You are pathetic!" Aric then retaliated by shooting his ion canons at Hal, and the latter did his best to avoid them all. Green Lantern circled around X-O Manowar, before creating hundreds of missiles and send them flying towards the barbarian. As the X-O Manowar tried desperately to dodge them all, he still got tagged by a bunch of them which sent him careening through the air. He got his balance back though quickly, and with rage building in him, but that one pissed him off, and he charged at the Green Lantern with a sword in hand. The emerald knight tried to push him away with another energy blast but X-O just redirected the blast back at him. As Green Lantern got dazed by literally getting hit by his own attack, it was too late for him to dodge as X-O plunged his knife at Green Lantern's shoulder. "DAAAAAMIT!" Green Lantern yelled in pain. Aric smiled at being able to draw blood from his foe, and with renewed confidence and understimation of his opponent, he bantered saying, "Hurts like a dry whore's **** doesn't it?" "Fuck you!" Green Lantern said as he too created a large sword with his constructs and swung at Aric. X-O Manowar managed to parry strike after strike, his Visigoth experience giving him better swordsmanship than Hal. But the attacks was nothing more than a distraction, as Hal sneakily attached chains to Aric's body, wrapping him up tightly. "You like that! Huh?! Well let's see if you like this!" Green Lantern then flew from Earth and back into space, with Aric towed behind him. Aric desperately tried to get away with his strength but the constructs was too much, as Hal had better willpower that made them unbreakable. Hal dragged Aric towards the face of the moon, before slamming Aric as hard as he can on its surface, creating a large creator and sending moon dust everywhere. Green Lantern landed on the moon, in the center of the crater looking for Aric. Hal now knew that his foe wasn't going to die by just a simple swing. But Hal does have one advantage over that damn brute. If he can't beat Aric with brute strength, he can beat him if he plays sneaky and smart. But Green Lantern's thinking cost him yet again as he didn't saw Aric charge behind him. Before Green Lantern can react, X-O Manowar used his tractor beam to freeze the latter in place and lift him up in the air. With the intent of returning the favor of literally getting slammed on the moon like a toy, Aric lifted Hal higher and higher before slamming him towards one of the hills on the moon. Green Lantern was buried beneath tons of moon debris, and after spitting the dust off his mouth, a now-pissed off Hal have had enough. "Now you've done it! You want me to show you my powers, where here it is!" Green Lantern yelled. "Come on and do it! Show me if you are a warrior or naught!" X-O Manowar replied. And with that, Hal unleashed the full might of the power ring. Using all his willpower he summoned all the constructs that he had ever used. He summoned hammers, swords, and axes. He created multiple copies of himself and monsters the size of buildings. He created bomb, missiles and asteroids etc. Everything he can think off, he did, and he aimed it all at Aric of Dacia. The barbarian can only brace himself as he is hit with the full might of the power ring. Aric desperately tried to run away from the constructs but failed. He ate a whole barrage of misiiles, humanoid copies and monsters gang up and beat him, chains put him in place and started squeezing the life out of him, and various other weapons rained down on him. Aric used his armor's forcefield to try and get out but to no avail. The armor's force field and healing factor can only survive so much, and Aric can only pray to Lugh that he gets to live through this. Hal finally released all of his constructs or risk draining its battery. He walked towards a seemingly unconscious Aric, and prepared to extract the armor off of him. But Hal couldn't believe his eyes when the barbarian started to get back up and look at him with defiance in his eyes. Green Lantern just stood there seemingly awestruck and frozen. "I-I'm going to ask you again," Aric said. "Is that all what you got? Well... this is what I got!" X-O Manowar then brought down the full destructive capabilities of the armor unto Hal. Directing all power to his ion canons, he sent a powerful blast straight towards the Green Lantern. Hal surrounded himself with a shield and tried to block it. While he successfully stopped it at first, the blast became more and more powerful, and Hal tried desperately to use every willpower to hold it off. But the shields started to crack and Hal can feel the heat of Aric's canons emanating on his face. There was no option left, as Hal couldn't fly away or else he'll get blasted, nor did he believe he can hold the attack any longer. And finally, the shield was shattered and Hal was engulfed in green flame. He yelled as his body was vaporized by the canons. As nothing remained of his enemy but a smoking pile of afterburn on the ground, Aric let's out a powerful Visiothic warcry before flying away. It was yet another victorious battle for the Visigoth warrior. Winner: X-O Manowar Expert's Opinion X-O Manowar won because of two things, one because of its overwhelming power and the second is Green Lantern's weaknesses. X-O was simply just too powerful, and while Green Lantern can survive a supernova and is more versatile, it was no match for X-O's destructive capabilities. Overall, X-O Manowar and Valiant Comics won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here.